In printer device technology, printer operation control commands are generally hard coded into the printer, directly programmed in the printer, or down loaded (programmed) into the printer from a remotely connected computer system. In the case of hard coding, functional variations are usually specific and limited. On the other hand, when directly programming the printer, the operator must know the printer specific control commands and/or must follow a menu format for programming these commands. In the case of down loading commands to the printer, the operator generally controls the printer through specific application programs, or must know specific details about how to program the printer through the downloadable commands.
Although improvements are constantly being made in applications programs to simplify the use of printers, the aforementioned methods, to one degree or another, inhibit some operators in attempts to control the printer. The reason is that, in each of the identified methods, the operator must know something about the printer, its control commands, or the application program controlling the printer.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a technique whereby modern printer operations can be controlled efficiently and effectively, while reducing the need for operator input. Solution of the need is complicated since the printer utilizes different print modes according to the media in use. For example, it is desirable that the printer put less ink on a sheet of coated paper than on a sheet of uncoated bond paper. In addition, dry time varies from one media type to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,674 discloses a novel technique of controlling a printer wherein medium marking material is coded on the surface of media, such as paper. The material is sensed by the printer for control of printer operations. Heat generated during the printing process renders the material non visible. While this technique is useful, it can be limited in cases of full bleed (zero margin) printing since the marking material, in some cases, may react adversely with certain inks. A similar limitation is experienced in cases where marking material is placed on the back side of the media and, in two sided print operations, unwanted reactions occur with the ink.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for controlling a printer wherein the operator would not be required to know specific printer commands nor be required to follow a manual entry menu system for controlling the printer.
In addition, there is a need for a technique for controlling printer operations that functions no matter the orientation of the media and that is useful in full bleed printing. Desirably, such a technique would utilize compositions that are compatible with modern inks, would be suitable for a variety of media and would substantially eliminate a need for operator input. Further, it would be desirable if a method and apparatus for controlling printer operations were inexpensive to implement and functioned whether the media are right side up or properly oriented in the printer.